Despertando siempre en el mismo infierno
by saku-696
Summary: Te amo, Te necesito pero mi padre nunca nos dejaria estar juntos...
1. Los Golpes Ocultos

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, nuevo fic justamente cuando escuche una canción de Lindsay Lohan ahhh tan linda la canción que dije, es perfecta para un fic y que mas que uno de Card Captor además es mi serie favorita. Y pues comencemos con el fic...

**Historia: _Despertando siempre en el mismo infierno._**

Lamentablemente los personajes de CCS no son míos (ja pero lo serán), ahorita son del CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas _Recuerdos o Pensamientos

**Letras negritas **La letra de la canción (canción: Confessions of a broken Heart (daughter to father) Cantante: Lindsay Lohan)

**Summary:** Te amo, Te necesito, pero mi padre nunca nos dejaría estar juntos.

**Prologo: LOS GOLPES OCULTOS**

Las estadísticas acerca del maltrato físico de los niños son alarmantes. Se estima que cada año cientos de miles de niños reciben abuso y maltrato a manos de sus padres. Miles mueren. Los que sobreviven el abuso, viven marcados por el trauma emocional que perdura mucho después de que los moretones físicos hayan desaparecido...

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

**I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**A family in crisis that only grows older**

_Porque no puedo ser como todos, los moretones en mi piel, el maquillaje no logra pasarlos desapercibidos, porque mi vida es tan cruel conmigo misma, preferiría morir antes de seguir aquí al lado de el. Mas se que esta arrepentido de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar, pues a fin de cuentas, siempre termina pidiéndonos nuestro perdón..._

"Perdón padre porque he pecado..." – su rostro no muestra seña alguna de arrepentimiento mas el padre sin juzgarle le escucha hablar.

"dime hijo, en vos de dios arrepiéntete de tus pecados..." – le miro divagar por un mísero momento, no creería nada de sus palabras, pues al oírle tartamudear supo que le mentía.

"Padre, me confieso ante usted diciendo que he maltratado gravemente a mi familia, pero no psicológicamente si no físicamente..."

_Así es ahora, el que se dice ser nuestro padre y esposo de mi muy amada madre, se encuentra dentro de la capilla como siempre confesándose de sus pecados, sintiéndose culpable de nuestro sufrir causado por sus golpes._

_Si tan solo dios me arrancara la vida, y que de mis esmeraldas no corrieran mas lagrimas, seria feliz al menos por un momento, o si le hiciera algo para demostrarle cuanto le odio, mas en el fondo muy dentro de mi ser siento que debo amarle, alguien lo hizo así, pues si recuerdo bien el era bueno, al menos aparentaba serlo porque no puede ser igual porque tubo que cambiar..._

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**I am broken but I am hoping**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**

**These are, these are**

**The confessions of a broken heart**

El daño emocional severo a los niños maltratados no se refleja hasta la adolescencia. El abuso físico no es el único tipo de maltrato infantil. Muchos niños son víctimas de abandono, de abuso sexual o de abuso emocional.

Los niños que han sido abusados pueden presentar:

- incapacidad para confiar o amar a otros

- comportamiento auto-destructivo o auto-abusivo, pensamientos suicidas

- sentimientos de tristeza u otros síntomas de depresión

- problemas al dormir

_- abuso de drogas o de alcohol_

**I love you,**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I...!**

**I love you!**

_Ya ha salido de su escondite, le miro pasar al lado mío y darme su mano yo la tomo con temor y jalo a mi acompañante, mi hermana, mi misma edad solo que mas preciosa que yo, a excepción de esa mancha rojiza que tiene en el rostro por culpa del salvajismo de mi padre, ella sigue siendo bellísima..._

**Ohhh...yeah**

_Seguimos el camino junto a mi padre, siento que ella se ha soltado de mi, pues al llegar a casa, los gritos vuelven a resonar, ella corre a su escondite y yo me quedo a enfrentar a mi padre, pues aquellos **golpes ocultos** ya son parte de mi existir, solo por un momento, muy pronto dejare de sentirlo dentro, de sentir el ardor en mi cuerpo, mi salida me buscara hasta encontrarme y yo con ansia la seguiré esperando..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic, es una historia sumamente triste, habra de todo, desde lemon hasta, romance, golpes, tragedia, no se todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir, droga, pasion, dolor, tristeza de todo

Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews ah antes de que lo olvide aquí esta la canción completa y su traducción:

Confessions of a broken heart (daughter to father) Lindsay Lohan

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter **

(estoy esperando al cartero que me entregue una carta)

**I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**

(estoy esperando a el dios que me haga sentir mejor)

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

(y llevo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)

**A family in crisis that only grows older**

(una familia en crisis, que solo envejece)

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go **(porque tienes que irte)

**Why'd you have to go**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**I am broken but I am hoping**

(estoy desecha pero aun espero)

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**

(estoy llorando, una parte de mi esta muriendo y)

**These are, these are**

(estas son, estas son)

**The confessions of a broken heart**

(las confesiones de un corazón roto)

**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater**

(y uso toda tu ropa vieja, tu suéter de polo)

**I dream of another you**

(yo sueño con algún otro)

**The one who would never (never)**

(el único que nunca) (nunca)

**Leave me alone to pick up the pieces**

(me deje sola para recoger las piezas)

**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

(un padre que me abrase, eso es lo que necesito)

**So why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go **(porque tienes que irte)

**Why'd you have to go!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**I don't know you, but I still want to**

(no te conozco, pero aun te quiero)

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**

(dime la verdad, alguna vez me amaste)

**Cause these are, these are**

(pues estas son, estas son)

**The confessions of a broken heart**

(las confesiones de un corazón roto)

**I love you, **

**I love you**

**I love you **(yo te amo)

**I...! **(yo)

**I love you!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**I don't know you, but I still want to**

(no te conozco, pero aun te quiero)

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

(de hija a padre, de hija a padre)

**Tell me the truth...**

(dime la verdad)

**Did you ever love me?**

**Did you ever love me? **(alguna vez me amaste)

**These are...**

(estas son)

**The confessions...of a broken heart**

(las confesiones… de un corazón roto)

**Ohhh...yeah**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...**

(estoy esperando al cartero que me entregue una carta)

Bueno eso es todo

Dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-chan (saku-696)

adiosiin


	2. Capitulo 1: Una herida

Hola como están? Al parecer no he tenido muchos reviews mas los hits aparecen como si estuviera lloviendo, eso me pone algo triste pues no se que tan bien este yendo la historia aunque solo levo dos capítulos con este, quisiera saber que tan bien voy, por favor dejen un review...

**Historia: _Despertando siempre en el mismo infierno._**

Lamentablemente los personajes de CCS no son míos (ja pero lo serán), ahorita son del CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos o Pensamientos

**Summary:** Te amo, Te necesito, pero mi padre nunca nos dejaría estar juntos.

**Capitulo 1: Una herida**

Si lo pienso bien, antes de que habrá los ojos, preferiría dormir toda mi vida, desprenderme de la realidad. Poco a poco mis esmeraldas se abren un dolor en mi columna me atormenta mas trato de hacer caso omiso a mi dolor. Que mas puede salir mal?

Ni siquiera me he levantado y ya puedo escuchar los gritos por toda la casa. Me levanto muy cuidadosamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando al fin lo logro punzadas siento recorrer mi columna de nuevo, caigo sin poder evitarlo, escucho de pronto entrar a alguien rápidamente me sostiene de la cintura y me levanta, yo me quejo de dolor.

"lo siento…" – esas palabras, cuantas veces las he escuchado que ya no se si son mentira o de verdad siempre se ha arrepentido de lo que hace – "talvez debas de ir al doctor" – demonios no puede ser mas hipócrita o que?

"estoy bien, no necesito ver a nadie" – le digo un poco molesta, talvez el dolor me mate, pero le voy a dar el gusto de verme sufrir (_insensibilidad)_

Me recuesta de nuevo en la cama, y acaricia mi mejilla, yo siento repugnancia con el solo hecho de que me este tocando, mas me controlo y no le digo nada. Sale de mi habitación, seguidamente entra mi hermana, ahora la mancha rojiza que tenia ayer se convirtió en un moretón muy visible.

"como estas? Como te sientes?" – me pregunta aun sabiendo que me siento morir.

"creo que estoy bien" – le miento, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

"tan fuerte como siempre" – comienza a reír, yo sigo su juego mas el dolor en mi vuelve a hacerse presente, ella se acerca y me ayuda a colocarme boca abajo, alza mi camisón y quita mi venda, – "como se ve?" – pregunto aun sabiendo que estoy muy mal.

"creo que necesitas ir al doctor" – hago una mueca de desacuerdo – "estas sangrando mucho, debes ir al doctor te agrade o no"

"iré solo si tu me acompañas" – me miro y divago por un momento.

"esta bien, levántate" – hice lo que me pidió, con dificultad me vestí, y salimos.

Muy bien, ahora viene el arrepentimiento, estamos en la sala de espera para ver al doctor, no quiero hacerlo y no es porque este nerviosa, pero que le voy a decir cuando me pregunte como fue que me hice una herida vertical en la columna de casi 10 cm. de largo. Tomoyo me mira algo rara yo volteo y sonrió nerviosa.

"que sucede?" – me pregunta, yo por no querer contestarle me levanto, claro con dificultad.

"ahh… voy al baño" – casi corro para deshacerme de sus pregunta ella vuelve a mirarme y frunce el seño mas no me dice nada y me deja ir.

Camino normal, aunque mi herida me duele, no lo demuestro, comienzo a divagar en mi mente y me distraigo, sin darme cuenta y como siempre suele pasarme choco con alguien, no alcanza a sujetarme y caigo al suelo, mi maldita herida vuelve a punzar ahora mas dolorosamente que antes.

"ah me lleva la chin…" – trato de controlarme para no terminar diciendo, bueno lo que no debo decir, miro hacia arriba y un chico, el cual parece ser responsable de mi caída y hermoso vocabulario dedicado a el y al suelo, me mira con ternura siento un sonrojo aparecer.

"lo siento" – mi corazón se sobresalta ahora.

"ah esta bien" - me da su mano y me levanta del suelo, mi columna como es de suponerse vuelve a molestar. Cierro los ojos como para tratar de controlar el dolor más de pronto ya no siento nada, creo que me he desmayado...

"Sakura..." – esa voz – "Sakura..." – es Tomoyo la que me llama.

Poco a poco comienzo a despertar y volver a la razón. Le miro, ella esta al lado mío, parece muy preocupada su mirada me lo dice, no se si debería preguntar o mejor esperar a que me lo diga...

"que sucede" – pregunto al final.

"estas muy grave" – demonios debí quedarme callada – "perdiste mucha sangre y has hecho bastante esfuerzo, lo peor es que tu y yo no coincidimos en el tipo de sangre, lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar a un donador lo mas pronto posible"

La mire, se veía aun mas deprimida que antes iba a preguntarle algo mas pero escuche al doctor entrar.

"muy bien señoritas Kinomoto, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala cual desean primero?" – pregunto, demonios ahora recuerdo porque no me gustan los doctores, nunca entiendo a donde quieren llegar con esa sonrisa.

"la buena" – dijimos Tomoyo y yo al unísono

"bien, la buena es que tenemos un donador, la mala es que no vamos a donarte la sangre" – me miro – "si no denuncian a la gente que les hace esto" – lo miramos.

"no podemos hacerlo" – le dije, era como meternos a la boca del lobo, pues una vez cuando éramos mas pequeñas lo denunciamos y el desgraciado salio por falta de pruebas pues al parecer nuestras marcas no eran suficiente evidencia. – "esta bien si no me dona la sangre, no hay nada mejor que salir del infierno en el que vivimos, pues muerta ya no me puede hacer daño" (_insensibilidad_)

Trato de levantarme de la camilla donde estoy cuando al fin lo logro tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y ambas salimos del consultorio. Ella me mira, yo le sonrió y justo cuando salimos del lugar, me encontré a aquel chico con el que había chocado.

"hola, otra vez?" – yo le mire y le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto. – "tan rápido te vas? Pero si aun no te han transfundido la sangre."

"como sabes eso?" – Tomoyo le pregunto algo enfadada – "no estas espiando o que te sucede" (_agresividad_)

"oye tranquila, solo lo se porque yo soy el donador, solo eso" – yo mire a Tomoyo y le hice seña de que bajara, de menos, un poco su tono de voz pues todo el mundo nos estaba mirando.

"entonces tu eres mi donador?" – le pregunte, el asintió – "ah no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco pero ya nos vamos, el doctor nos hizo una propuesta la cual no nos quedo mas que rechazar"

"pero no estas en condiciones como para rechazarla o no, necesitas esa transfusión, anda vamos" – trato de tomarme de la mano pero yo lo evadí (_dificultad para confiar en otra gente_) – "que sucede? No te voy a lastimar, anda vamos" – ahora no trato de tomar mi mano si no que me ofreció la suya. Yo la tome con mucha desconfianza a decir verdad, pero al verle sonreír ya no supe que pensar, que tenia este chico no era como todos era especial...

Nos volvimos a adentrar a la clínica, creí que íbamos a regresar con el mismo doctor, mas no fue así, ahora subimos al segundo piso, el entro a un consultorio y a decir verdad no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento que el estaba vestido como doctor, se me hizo raro pues era muy joven como para serlo. Regreso por nosotros y nos pidió que entráramos, hicimos lo que nos pidió mas yo me quede mirando la placa donde decía lo siguiente

_Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa y Dr. Shaoran Lee._

Valla, eso significa que el doctor al parecer tiene un compañero. Seguí caminando, pues comenzaba a marearme y tenia que sentarme lo más pronto posible, al fin cuando encontré una silla me senté lo más pronto que pude. El chico volvió a salir y me miro.

"te estas poniendo pálida" – sonrió por un momento – "mas tu belleza permanece intacta" – me sentí sonrojar nuevamente – "estas lista?"

"lista? Para que?"

"pues para curarte, pues primero que nada necesitamos cerrar tu herida pues con una venda no sirve de nada" – yo asentí, el me señalo una camilla, yo me recosté boca abajo no sin antes quitarme la camisa que usaba, no traía sujetador, pues me lastimo cuando trate de ponérmelo, así que podría decirse que estaba desnuda, el me miro por unos segundos con... deseo? Talvez eso parecía que decían sus ojos. - "muy bien comencemos, disculpa que duela pero no nos permiten usar anestesia entonces debemos hacerlo al rojo vivo esta bien?"

"supongo que no tengo porque quejarme, es mas un favor el que me haces sin ponerme condiciones" – lo mire sonreír, cielos no se que me pasa que me encanta sus sonrisa, de pronto sentí algo atravesar mi carne, estaba cociendo mi herida, talvez haya sido doloroso para alguna otra persona pero yo sentía placer... (_masoquismo_)

Al terminar de coserme, me transfirieron su sangre, y no se porque me sentí renacer de nuevo, mi hermana me esperaba yo me cambie y abrace al chico, el pareció impresionarse pues tardo un poco en corresponder mi abrazo. Salí del consultorio y pude ver a Tomoyo platicar con alguien muy divertidamente, fue raro pues nunca sonreía con nadie más que conmigo y al parecer ese chico.

"ah el es mi compañero..." – el chico me hablo – "Eriol Hiragizawa"

"oh entonces tu eres Shaoran Lee?" – el asintió

"como lo sabes?"

"lo leí en su placa" – sonreí, el saco una receta de su bolsa y me la entrego – "gracias, por todo"

"no hay de que, solo una pregunta quien les hace eso?"

"lo siento no puedo decírtelo" – talvez debí decírselo pero no lo conocía entonces como me vería contándole mi vida a un simple desconocido? – "debo irme, de veras te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotros" – me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar el me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el.

"prométeme que si tienes alguna otra herida vendrás conmigo, yo te curare con todo gusto si?" – lo mire, al parecer se preocupaba mucho por mi.

"esta bien te lo prometo" – el sonrió con mas calma me soltó y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla, yo me sonroje pues era el primer chico que se atrevía a hacer eso.

Me aleje y fui hacia Tomoyo ella se levanto y el chico con el que estaba se despidió de ella.

"adiós" – se acerco y le susurro algo al oído de Tomoyo, ella se sonrojo y sonrió. Después de eso no fuimos directo a nuestra casa, donde nuestro día feliz se convertiría de nuevo en pesadilla. (Fin de la narración de Sakura)

Mire a Eriol por un momento, tenia esa sonrisa picara que yo odiaba.

"que sucede?" – lo mire, el sonrió aun mas

"no mientas, y dime la verdad, te gusta esa chica Kinomoto cierto?"

"no es verdad, es solo una paciente lo sabes"

"aja"

"que quieres decir con ese 'aja'? no me crees cierto?"

"no... digo aparte no hay nada de malo eres un ser humano y tienes el derecho de enamorarte además ellas son muy lindas lo confieso"

"ah entonces porque no confiesas también que te gusta su hermana"

"tienes razón me gusta, y eso que solo hable con ella 5 min. no mas" – lo vi sonreír.

No me preocupo donarle mi sangre o curar sus heridas, si Eriol hubiese preguntado mas le hubiera dicho que de verdad me gustaba esa chica, pues era lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida, pero no era si le dijera o no, si no que, quien seria tan poco humano como para dañar a esas lindas chicas, tenia que averiguarlo aun si tenia que mentirle para acercarse a ella.

Y que forma de acercase mas fácil a una chica, que fingiendo ser su amigo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno al fin he acabado este capi, se que no tengo muchos reviews pero con 2 es mas que suficiente, poco a poco las cosas se van a ir calentando entre estos cuatro mas por favor no sean malitos déjenme un review.

Mas no los voy a presionar mejor vamos con los 2 reviews que me dejaron:

**Lady Nux:** Hola gracias por dejar el primer review, eso me anima mucho a continuar mi historia y pues aquí esta el segundo capi espero que te guste, y si quieres ver algo en especial aquí en el fic no dudes en decirme sip? nos vemos

**Darthmocy:** hola gracias por tu review y pues tienes razón casi nunca o mas bien nunca he leído un fic que hable del maltrato mas espero no decepcionarte con mi historia, gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos

Por favor dejen un review no sean malitos sip

Bueno si quieres si no pues no...

Nos vemos pronto

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin!


End file.
